Le mariage de mes parents
by desapear.girl1312
Summary: J’avais onze ans lorsque mes parents ont divorcés. Tout allait très bien entre eux, pas l’ombre d’un nuage, si l’on faisait abstraction à quelques disputes qui se terminaient en éclats de rires ou en regards enflammés. Et puis un soir, ma mère a claqué


« J'avais onze ans lorsque mes parents ont divorcés. Tout allait très bien entre eux, pas l'ombre d'un nuage, si l'on faisait abstraction à quelques disputes qui se terminaient en éclats de rires ou en regards enflammés. Et puis un soir, ma mère a claqué violemment la porte de sa chambre, et j'ai vu mon père enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Instinctivement, j'ai su que c'était fini entre eux. »

Deux ans. Voilà ce qui s'est passé depuis. Deux ans après le divorce du célèbre Auror Harry Potter d'avec Ginny Weasley, son grand amour. Mes parents en somme. Jusqu'à ce jour, jamais quelques mots ont été échangés entre eux, et encore moins de simples regards innocents. Mon père ne supporterait pas de la voir. Cela l'achèverait.  
Il ne faut cependant pas croire que tout est de la faute de ma mère, bien au contraire. Tout les deux sont les victimes, mais mon père a commis la faute ultime : l'adultère. Ne me demander pas avec qui et encore moins pourquoi, je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Je l'ai su tout simplement parce-que j'ai l'âme fouineuse et que j'ai découvert dans les documents du divorce l'objet de leur séparation ; évidemment, c'était dans les papiers de ma mère.

Aujourd'hui, ma mère occupe un très grand studio au cœur de Londres, et nous passons la moitié de nos vacances scolaires chez elle, puis ensuite chez mon père, qui habite Godric's Hallow. Evidemment, ma mère n'a jamais rien dit à personne sur la nature de leur désunion, pour ne pas salir l'amitié qui unissait son ex-mari avec ses frères et le reste de sa famille. Bien sûr, mon père, rongé par la culpabilité a tout avoué à oncle Ron et tante Hermione. Je me souviens très bien de ce jour comme-ci c'était hier. Oncle Ron était si en colère, lui qui est d'un naturel si joyeux et prompt à la plaisanterie. Il a faillit le soumettre à un des trois sortilèges impardonnables, puis il a posé son regard vers moi et Albus. Nous étions horrifiés. Il s'est tout de suite arrêté, alors que papa le suppliait de continuer et de le punir. Leur amitié n'a plus jamais été la même, mais ils continuent de se voir une fois tout les deux mois, comme par politesse. Tante Hermione continue tout de même de venir nous rendre une petite visite, en se cachant de son mari et de maman. Je vois dans son regard que l'acte de papa était inconcevable. Mais le pire, n'était pas le rejet de ses amis. Le pire était la culpabilité qu'il ressentait jour après jour.

Maman, quant à elle, qui est de nature très furie, est une femme qui ne se laisse jamais marchée sur les pieds. Je ne dirais pas que c'est elle qui portait la culotte dans le couple qu'elle formait avec papa, mais disons, ou plutôt affirmons, que Ginny Weasley est la digne fille de sa mère.  
Je me souviens aussi du jour où maman a claqué violement cette porte, qui porte encore des marques de la brutalité de ma mère. Dire que le matin même, elle projetait une magnifique journée en compagnie de papa. Il était sortit l'après-midi, pour venir le matin du lendemain. Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça. Il m'inquiétait de plus en plus, déjà depuis quelques jours, mais maman ne voyait rien, trop occupé à s'occuper de lui, lorsqu'il rentrait tard. Elle pensait qu'il avait passé de dures journées. Je voyais son regard, et j'avoue aujourd'hui qu'il me faisait vraiment pitié. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que jamais, comme s'il avait passé la journée sous la pluie, mais aujourd'hui, je sais qu'en fait, il passait son temps à culpabilisé de sa faute, qui n'avait eu lieu qu'une fois, j'en suis sûre.  
Je pense qua maman n'a pas pu le croire sur le moment, et c'est en voyant la mine coupable de papa qu'elle comprit, après plusierus minutes de silence. Pou la première fois de ma vie, je vis James tenir la main d'Albus, comme-ci il voulait le protéger. Mes deux frères pensaient que je m'étais endormie, mais j'étais complètement éveillée. Après un long silence, j'entendis ma mère lui offrir lui claque bien sonore sur sa joue, et je me doutais que mon père ne la regardait pas. Elle continua et recommença une deuxième fois, une troisième fois, une quatrième fois, et même une cinquième fois, sans qu'il ne réagisse réellement. Elle commença à pleurer, et elle émit comme une sorte de grognement hargneux et se jeta sur mon père qui devait lui tenir les mains. Je l'entendais dire qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête, et elle l'insultait de tous les noms. Ensuite, elle hurla qu'il fallait qu'il la lâche, et mon père ne se débattit pas. Je sortis en trombe de ma chambre et vis ma mère me bousculer sur le côté, le visage déformé par l'affaissement total. Mon père avait enfouie ses mains, et il les resserra un peu plus sur son visage lorsque ma mère cria de toutes ses forces dans sa chambre, en renversant tout sur son passage et en hurlant le nom de mon père, en l'associant à un tas de noms horribles que je m'efforce d'oublier.  
Je suis sûre que ma mère a été prise de folie cette nuit là. je ne blâme pas mon père, mais je suis persuadée qu'il mérite ce qui lui arrive tout les soirs.

#Flash Back#

J'avais sept ans, et papa dormait comme un ours en hibernation. Mes frères étaient rentrés à la maison pour les vacances et les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient à grands pas. Papa avait réussi à éviter un conflit qui allait avoir lieu entre quelques gobelins et des centaures. Sa nuit romantique avec maman allait être gâchée à coup sûr. Dans son regard, on pouvait lire une légère pointe d'amertume, qui se dissipait automatiquement lorsqu'elle croisait mon regard, celui d'Albus ou encore de James, et se transformait littéralement en un merveilleux sourire maternel. Et puis un moment, n'en tenant plus, je demandais.

- Maman ?  
- Oui, ma puce ? me répondit-elle, le regard fixé sur son magazine moldu, en triturant ses cheveux impatiemment et nerveusement.  
- Tu es triste de ne pas pouvoir passer une soirée en amoureux avec papa ?

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et me souria timidement.  
- Oh, non, je ne suis pas triste ! C'est juste que ce ne soit pas la première fois, et que j'aie envie d'avoir mon chéri pour moi toute seule …

Elle roula les yeux en affichant un sourire complice, et j'affichais un sourire idiot à mon tour. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me porta à ses genoux.

- Et tu crois que papa est triste, lui ? demandais-je en tirant légèrement sur les cheveux roux de maman.

Elle haussa les épaules et tourna une page de son magazine.

- Il ne va pas pleurer, j'espère …, dis-je innocemment.

Ma mère ria si fort qu'elle en pleura aussitôt.

- Oh, bon sang Lily ! Ton père, pleuré ? Cela fait des années qu'aucune larme n'ait jamais coulée de ses yeux ! Tu peux me croire, si papa pleure, c'est que c'est l'apocalypse !

Je m'étais mise à rire aussi fort qu'elle, et elle s'arrêta doucement, puis me caressa la joue de son index, et reprit la lecture de son magazine.

- Je suis bête, les papas, ça pleurent pas ! conclus-je, souriante, en mettant une main sur mon front.

Maman me retira ma main, et m'embrassa sur la joue. Elle se concentra sur son magazine.

#Fin du Flash Back#

Je peux vous assurer que depuis deux ans, mon père pleure come un petit garçon de cinq ans avant de briser tout les objets qui lui étaient sacrés durant son mariage. Quand vous entendez dire partout autour de vous que l'homme qui reste affalée sur la moquette de sa chambre, complètement aveuglé par les larmes, en se flagellant avec tout ce qu'il lui passe sous la main, a sauvé le monde, vous vous dîtes que finalement, c'est peut-être bien l'apocalypse. Dans son monde à lui, du moins.

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et me souria timidement.  
- Oh, non, je ne suis pas triste ! C'est juste que ce ne soit pas la première fois, et que j'aie envie d'avoir mon chéri pour moi toute seule …

Elle roula les yeux en affichant un sourire complice, et j'affichais un sourire idiot à mon tour. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me porta à ses genoux.

- Et tu crois que papa est triste, lui ? demandais-je en tirant légèrement sur les cheveux roux de maman.

Elle haussa les épaules et tourna une page de son magazine.

- Il ne va pas pleurer, j'espère …, dis-je innocemment.

Ma mère ria si fort qu'elle en pleura aussitôt.

- Oh, bon sang Lily ! Ton père, pleuré ? Cela fait des années qu'aucune larme n'ait jamais coulée de ses yeux ! Tu peux me croire, si papa pleure, c'est que c'est l'apocalypse !

Je m'étais mise à rire aussi fort qu'elle, et elle s'arrêta doucement, puis me caressa la joue de son index, et reprit la lecture de son magazine.

- Je suis bête, les papas, ça pleurent pas ! conclus-je, souriante, en mettant une main sur mon front.

Maman me retira ma main, et m'embrassa sur la joue. Elle se concentra sur son magazine.

#Fin du Flash Back#

Je peux vous assurer que depuis deux ans, mon père pleure come un petit garçon de cinq ans avant de briser tout les objets qui lui étaient sacrés durant son mariage. Quand vous entendez dire partout autour de vous que l'homme qui reste affalée sur la moquette de sa chambre, complètement aveuglé par les larmes, en se flagellant avec tout ce qu'il lui passe sous la main, a sauvé le monde, vous vous dîtes que finalement, c'est peut-être bien l'apocalypse. Dans son monde à lui, du moins.


End file.
